The Worst Beginnings Lead To The Best Endings
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Deidara has a new art teacher in his school; Sasori Akasuna. They both have depressing pasts, but Deidara's is worse, and it still continues. Can Sasori save the blond, and win his heart, at the same time? Mentions of violence and death of non-main characters, nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my latest story, it is a bit sad in places but it has a happy ending for our two main characters- Sasori and Deidara! I love this pairing, so I could never let anything too terrible happen to them! Also, when they meet in the story they are both eighteen. I own nothing but the storyline, and the teacher, Miss Onyx Kurosei, who is an OC.

**The Worst Beginnings Lead To The Best Endings **

Some teenagers complain about their parents; about how they never give them enough money for their allowance or how they want to "ruin their life" by telling them to do their homework or to clean their room. Deidara wished he had that luxury. You see, Deidara Iwa's life was what quite a few people would call cruel and they would pity the boy, but not many people would actually do anything to help him in his situation, if anyone actually knew that is.

Things were never good for Deidara from the day he was born; his mother died during his birth and his father blamed Deidara for it. He would call the long-haired blond a demon, a wretch who killed his wife so that he could live; a selfish being.

Deidara grew up knowing nothing but these names that his father called him, among some worse language. Deidara was a good student, he got straight A's in order to impress his father, but the man either didn't notice, or didn't care what happened to his only son.

The first mistake that Deidara ever made was when he was barely five years old. He was in the living room of his father's apartment; they had been evicted from their house when he was born as his father didn't work and couldn't afford to pay the bills for an expensive house. Deidara was on the hard wood floor, drawing a picture of a bird on a scrap piece of paper. Deidara had always been fascinated by birds, but more so, he envied them for the fact that they were free to live the life they wanted.

He finished his drawing and smiled broadly at it, his right eye shining along with the left hidden under his waist long, canary-yellow hair. He stood up and ran into the kitchen part of the apartment where his father was drinking beer from a can, with at least 5 others littering the floor where he tripped on one of said cans on the floor and bumped into his father, who in turn spilled the foul-smelling alcohol all over himself.

Now, any other parent would smile and laugh it off, or just pull a face and scold the child a bit before forgiving them. Deidara's dad however, did nothing of the sort. His face turned an ugly shade of crimson and he immediately stood up and grabbed his son by his neck and lifted him three feet in the air. He shook the boy like a rag doll for about a minute, while the boy's hands clawed at his own in order to loosen his grip, then threw him to the floor, where the young boy proceeded to cough and splutter to get air into his starved lungs. "That ought to teach you to keep to yourself, you little brat!" The man bellowed.

Deidara, being only a child and not very understanding, nodded his head as he continued to breathe shallowly in short breaks between coughs. He didn't know that in the following years, this would be a near-daily occurrence.

When Deidara started school, his "father" realised he would have to hurt his child in a place where adults couldn't see, therefore no one would come and ask him any… Unnecessary questions, so he screamed at Deidara that no one was to know what happened to him at home, or it would become one-hundred times worse for him when it came to his punishments. Deidara, eyes wide and body shaking like a leaf slowly nodded his head.

In the following years Deidara grew up without friends. His father told him that friends meant questions, and questions about his life were better to go unanswered. The teachers all tried to talk to him, but he simply smiled a fake smile and told them he was fine, he just wanted to be on his own.

Eventually Deidara grew up and went to high school; the only way for his tuition to be paid was that now his father had started gambling and winning. If he didn't go people would start wondering what his home life was like, and his guardian didn't need that hassle.

During high school he discovered he had a love for art, more specifically, explosions. He saw art to be fleeting; there one minute and gone the next. Those that had missed it were to be pitied. His favourite medium was clay- it was easy to place a miniature bomb in a piece while sculpting, then detonating once complete.

**Private message me to request a story. Rate and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two, I won't be able to update next until Wednesday, possibly Friday, because my school exams start tomorrow. Wish me luck! Also, yes, Deidara's birthday is on the 5****th**** of May and Sasori's is on 8****th**** November, so he had already turned eighteen.**

~During This Time~

A five year old Sasori Akasuna was playing in his grandma Chiyo's house while his parents were out for dinner. His grandmother was an amazing puppeteer, and was teaching him her tricks of their creation and manipulation.

Sasori was a happy child; he had two loving parents and a grandmother who loved him dearly. He had just started school and had already skipped four grades because he proved to be so smart, he was with people four years older than him, but they didn't notice him or bully him, so he didn't mind too much.

This lifestyle changed for Sasori that night. His parents died in a car crash that a drunk driver caused, driving the wrong way down a one way street, which Sasori's parents happened to be driving home on.

The news shocked Sasori's grandmother when a policeman came and told her of her son and daughter-in-law's instantaneous deaths. Sasori, despite his age, understood what was going on the second the policeman mentioned "car accident".

He was, of course, distraught and broke down in tears, falling to the floor. His grandmother picked him up, thanked the policeman for the information and took Sasori with her to her car, so he could help her with the process of making a respectable funeral for his parents.

It was a simple affair. His parents were buried next to each other, "So their souls can stay together for eternity." was what Chiyo had said to her grandson while his parents were lowered into the ground.

From then on, Sasori lived with his grandmother in her house, as she was his only living relative. As Sasori grew up, he never had any friends, most likely because he was four years younger than his classmates. "Who would want to put up with him?" They all thought, because Sasori had kept up with his grandma when she taught him about puppets, and now he excelled at making and controlling them.

Sasori considered them to be art, eternal, like his parents had once said. They said true art never left, so that people could always marvel at it. Sasori thought the same.

At the age of eighteen, after graduating university, the red-head became an art teacher, deciding he wanted to teach children the brilliance of art, despite the fact his students would be seniors in high school, the same age as himself. He would start as a substitute, then progress on to full-time. His first job would be at Akatsuki High School.

~Present Time-19th May-7:40 AM- With Deidara~

Deidara awoke with a jolt to the sound of something smashing. He heard another crash and curses from the other room. "Dad's back from the bar then…" He thought. He looked to the clock and groaned at the time. His dad must have been placing bets with people to have gotten in so late.

The blond sighed, rolled out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror to see the bruise his father had made last night by twisting his arm the wrong way before leaving to get drunk. "I'll have to wear a long-sleeved shirt today I guess, un." Deidara muttered to himself.

He hadn't changed much in appearance since childhood; he still had his waist-length hair and shining azure eyes. His birthday was two weeks ago, so he was now eighteen. Deidara took one more glance at the mirror, and then had an ice-cold shower; his father hadn't paid the electric this month, so the water was freezing.

He quickly finished then got dressed in grey straight-leg jeans, a long white undershirt with full length sleeves, a black vest and black, scuffed trainers. He brushed his hair then put it up in his signature half-ponytail with his bang covering his left eye. He had packed his school bag the night before so only had to sling it over his shoulder and grab his wallet, which only had enough money to buy his lunch because his job at the supermarket was so cheap, and quietly as possible slipped out of his room, hoping his father was in his own room so that the blond didn't have to see him. He was in luck, from the snores coming from his dad's bedroom, he was out like a light.

Deidara sighed in relief and snuck out of the front door, closing it softly. Now all that was left was to get to school. He checked his watch; 8:15 AM. Good, he had forty-five minutes to run five miles to get to his school, which was a bit longer than he normally got. Deidara sighed again and began at a fast jog and had reached his school with five minutes to spare until nine o'clock registration. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad I managed to update today. My exams are going well so far, so I hope it keeps up. Also, I don't own the name of the car. Here's part three!**

~With Sasori~

"Sasori, it's time to get up, you're going to be late for your first day at work!" Chiyo called up the stairs. Sasori groaned and rolled over in his bed to look at the clock, it was 8:00 AM, so he had to get up. He yawned then shuffled to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror while he brushed his teeth. Sasori hadn't changed much since childhood; he still had his blood red, short hair and deep red eyes at age eighteen.

When he finished his teeth, he had a shower then brushed his hair. To look smart for school, he put on a white shirt, a red tie, black jeans and black shoes. He smiled at his reflection, then grabbed his shoulder bag, phone and wallet from his bedside table and proceeded to walk downstairs to his grandmother.

"Good, your food was getting cold!" his grandmother scolded. Sasori rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. When he had finished his food he looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:15 AM, so he would take the car to get to work. "Goodbye Granny, I'll see you later." He said. "Good boy, tell me how your day was when you get home! Oh, and make sure you try and look for someone you might like!"The elder replied. Sasori whined "Grandma! I've already told you, I'm not looking for love! I don't need someone else to make myself happy."

Chiyo smirked and said "You don't know you need someone until you've already fallen for them, Sasori." Said boy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Goodbye, Grandma." He drolled, adding extra emphasis to "Goodbye", and proceeded to speed walk out of the house to his red Bugatti Veyron and drove to school.

On his way he saw a blond boy running down the street in the same direction as him, but he was running in front of the car so he couldn't see Sasori. When the boy stopped for a second to let a woman with a pram pass him, Sasori got a good look at his face and he felt his heart stop beating for a second. The boy had bright blue eyes that looked like they were shining and long blond hair down to his waist.

A moment later, when the pram had past, the boy sped off again out of sight and Sasori frowned. "Why am I upset about the fact I'll probably never see him again?" he thought. "I don't even know his name, so I'm better off forgetting he exists." He finally decided and continued driving to his first day of work.

~At The School~

Sasori arrived at his new job with a few minutes to spare and walked to the Principal's office to talk to him about where his room for the last month and a half of school would be. He was told it was in the art block, room four, all his students were eighteen, he thanked the Principal, then he and the Principal speed walked to Sasori's room before the bell sounded.

"Class, this will be your substitute art teacher while Miss Kurosei is away having a baby. Welcome Mr Akasuna, everyone." The Principal announced. "Good morning Mr Akasuna." The senior class chorused, and then they looked at their teacher properly. All the girls gasped and the boys glared. They could already tell the girls in their class were going to act like fangirls over him because of how he looked.

One student did nothing, that student was a blond with their head down, Sasori noticed. His eyes widened as he realized that it was the boy from this morning, easily recognised from the half-ponytail hairstyle. He quickly hid his surprise when the Principal said "Right, well now that that has been settled, I'll leave you children in the care of your new teacher." The second the Principal had left the room, the girls had started whispering, saying things like "OMG, he is sooo cute! And isn't he really young looking for a teacher?" After another ten seconds of this, Sasori had had enough.

"Be quiet, we have a lot of work to do, so what was the last project you have done in this class?" Everyone went silent at the red-head's question. Sasori sighed. "Fine then, you there, in the black vest, what was the last project you did?" Sasori asked, pointing slightly at the blond he saw this morning.

Deidara blanched at being spoken to directly, and when all the girls in the class turned to glare at him for having the new teacher's attention, and took a few seconds to answer. "… I-it was moulding an animal out of clay, S-Sir, un."

Sasori nodded, silently noting that the boy's voice was soft and airy, like bells chiming in a light breeze, despite the small speech impediment and stuttering. "Good, well I want you all to show me your finished projects, so that I can get an idea of how you approach art." All the girls immediately ran to the clay room and got their projects quickly then ran into a line towards Sasori's desk at the front of the room. All the boys but one grumbled and stalked slowly before joining the line. Deidara was the last to go to the clay room and get his project, and then joined the end of the line.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the girls, they were exactly the same as he saw while he was in both university and high school, and quickly decided that none of them had any artistic talent; their dogs looked like they had been run over by a car. The boys were a bit better, but they had only made simple animals, such as snakes, just a simple line of clay with some etchings of skin done by carving tools, so they only got a slightly better grade than the girls.

As the final boy left, Sasori saw the blond again. He was about to tell him the same grade as the others, but the he took an actual look at his work. He had made a sculpture of a dove, perfect in all ways, down to the feathers. Sasori raised his eyebrow at the boy, who simply hid his face behind his hair, looking ready to be told it was awful. "What's your name?" Sasori asked.

The blond looked up, startled, and stuttered out "D-Deidara Iwa, Sir, un…" Sasori nodded, then said "Well, Deidara, it looks like you are the only person with any artistic ability whatsoever in this class. Will you stay after class so I can talk to you?"Y-yes, un."Alright then, you may return to your seat, Deidara." Said boy nodded, then speed walked to his seat, trying to avoid looking in the eyes of the girls who sent him glares on the way for being noticed by the teacher again.

Sasori's heart fluttered and he told himself to get a grip; the boy was cute and amazing at art, so what? It doesn't mean that he would have anything else that Sasori was looking for, or what his grandmother had told him to look for in a so called 'partner', anyway.

"Right class, as you probably heard, none of you are particularly good at art, so I want you to redo the project, but this time you can sculpt anything you want to. Deidara, you can do what you what, whether it be homework or another sculpture, I don't mind considering yours is the only one that's any good. Everyone else, you have work to do; so get to it." Sasori ordered, taking a small glance at Deidara when he was mentioned. He noticed the boy's visible eye, not hidden behind his bang, light up at the mention of another sculpture.

While the class grumbled and moaned about having to repeat the project, Deidara got straight to work with a lump of clay. This time, instead of a dove, sculpting what appeared to be a spider. Sasori let a small smile grace his features before he shook himself out of his stupor and walked to his desk to some paper work about his life he had been given the week before by the school's secretary to fill out. He only wrote what he thought necessary while his class quietly whispered to each other and started moulding their pieces of clay.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My exams are finally over! To celebrate, here's the next chapter!**

An hour later, the end of the lesson and the start of break time, the school bell rang and everyone thundered out of Sasori's classroom leaving their work in the clay room, that is, everyone apart from Deidara. Said boy walked up to Sasori's desk and politely asked "W-why did you want to talk to me, Sir, un?" "Because, Deidara, I wanted to ask why someone with your skill is in a class like this, full of amateurs?" Deidara blanched, no one had asked him that question before, so he had no answer prepared beforehand. "W-well… I didn't think I had enough skill to be in the advanced class, s-so I decided to be in the regular class, un…" "That's a load of bull, and you know it. What's the real reason?" Sasori challenged, uncaring for the fact that bad language is prohibited in the school, especially from teachers.

Deidara blushed, knowing he couldn't bluff his way around this teacher like he could the others, he knew he could tell he was lying, so there was only one option if he wanted to leave. Tell the truth. "… M-my family didn't have enough money to put me in the advanced programme, un…" Sasori's eyes widened and his mouth went slightly slack. The advanced programme only cost an additional fifty pounds to the school; his family couldn't even afford that? "Deidara, if you don't mind me asking, who is your family, and what are their jobs?" Sasori inquired.

Deidara paled considerably more and stiffly answered "I'd rather not say, Sir, un…" Sasori nodded and said "Alright then, you can go now." Deidara nodded and walked to the door. When he pulled the handle, his shirt sleeve rode up a little. Sasori noticed the bruise marks on his arm as Deidara left the room, none the wiser to Sasori's discovery.

Sasori could tell, even from a distance, that those bruise marks were shaped like fingers and hands. Deidara was getting hurt by someone, but refused to tell anyone who. He also refused to tell Sasori about his family, and had looked scared, so he had a suspicion that it was someone from home doing this. "So, it's someone in his family… I think I'd better do some research on Deidara's past then." Sasori contemplated. At least he had found something, or someone, to occupy his interest while he was among these amateur artists.

~Time Skip~

It was the end of the day and Sasori decided to go to the teacher's lounge to try and get some information on Deidara. He walked in and saw the teacher he was substituting for, Miss Kurosei, talking to another female teacher. Miss Kurosei was a relatively nice person, he had been told, if you behaved.

All the male students considered her to be pretty as she wasn't that much older than them, had long, waist length snow white hair, was quite tall and skinny, but the thing most people liked about her were her eyes, the irises were black and she had five white pupils, like the number five domino, in the middle of the iris. Sasori wasn't too awestruck, though he had to admit she was cute, he was just interested in… other areas of human life. Too bad for the students, so was Miss Kurosei.

Sasori figured that she would know something about Deidara, as she had been the boy's teacher before, instead of any of the other teachers around the room. He walked up to her and said "Miss Kurosei, I presume. I'm Sasori Akasuna, the teacher substituting for you." The albino woman smiled and said goodbye to the teacher she was talking to. "Please, call me Onyx, and it's nice to meet you Sasori. How did you find your first class? I'm just here to collect some of my stuff before I leave for maternity."

Sasori found the woman to be a bit forward, but it was apparent her personality was just like that. "It was good, but I'm afraid to say most of the students lack any talent." He started off. Onyx frowned, but said "Unfortunately, yes. None of them seem to be interested in art at all… Oh! Apart from Deidara, that is. That boy loves it." She added, smiling.

Sasori nodded and grinned himself. "Yes, he is the only one with good work as far as I've seen; actually, do you think we can discuss him? I've noticed something that is quite worrying about him." He casually placed in the conversation. Onyx pouted slightly, but nodded. "Yes, I've been thinking something is wrong, but he won't say anything to his teachers. Would you like to discuss this over coffee?" Sasori nodded, grateful for the chance to question the teacher as they walked out of the school and down the street to the closest café after leaving the woman's belongings in her black and white, star decorated car down the street.

"Yes, that would be lovely, but won't your fiancé be annoyed you're with other men? You are pregnant after all." Sasori questioned, noting the gold ring with diamonds and, ironically, onyx gems on the woman's ring finger. Miss Kurosei stared for a second and burst out laughing. Sasori raised an eyebrow. The woman chuckled for a second before saying "Due to the fact my fiancé isn't a man, and never will be, I don't think she will have a problem with me talking to you. Also, I'm pregnant by implants, so you have no reason to worry about me going after men."

Sasori blushed and nodded. At least he wouldn't have a problem with this woman. They reached the café and entered through the doors of 'Starbucks'. The door bell rang and they went to the counter and ordered a black coffee and a shortbread square for Sasori and a chocolate frappachino and a chocolate chip square for Miss Kurosei. They paid for their food and sat down at a booth near the exit.

"Well, what do you think is weird about Deidara?" Miss Kurosei questioned the red-head. Sasori sighed and said "Do you think things are alright for him at home?" The female teacher raised her eyebrow and said "Why? And I'm not too sure, is there a problem?" Sasori nodded and replied "I saw some bruise marks that look like hands and fingers on his arms this morning. Also, I questioned him why he wasn't in advanced art like he should be, and he said his family couldn't afford it. And he looked quite scared and worried when I asked him who his family was, and what they do for a living and he wouldn't tell me the answer."

Onyx nodded and sat silently for a minute or two, only moving when taking a sip of her drink through her straw. "I've met his father before, on parents' night. He seemed to be a bit out of it, but polite at the same time; like he was out of his element and he was trying too hard to act normal. And I've never seen or heard from his mother, I don't think she's around anymore." Sasori frowned and squinted his eyes into his coffee.

Onyx raised an eyebrow and said "You seem to know a fair bit about the boy, despite this being your first day teaching him, and from what I can tell from your disposition, you don't seem to like talking to people. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sasori raised his head and gave a single, albeit sceptical, nod.

Onyx appeared to smirk slightly as she said "You don't happen to 'like' the boy, do you?" Sasori blanched and started to stutter a reply when the female teacher cut him off. "I thought as much. If I were you, I'd keep quiet about it for a month or two, until the end of the school year. He may be your age, but it is frowned upon for a teacher to have a relationship with one of their students." She smiled. "But judging from the answers that Deidara gave you and considering you got him into an actual conversation when most people can't get him to say two words, he may like you as well. I know the boy doesn't like girls already from teaching him for most of the year."

Sasori's face turned scarlet and he appeared to shrink in his seat. The female teacher gave him a warm smile and said "Oh calm down! I'm hardly one to judge about that type of a relationship; I'm in one myself for goodness sake!" Sasori appeared to calm down slightly, as the woman was telling the truth and she didn't seem the type to judge anyway.

They finished their drinks and snacks in silence. After they had left the café, Miss Kurosei said "So what do you think we should do about Deidara's situation?" Sasori stopped in the middle of the pavement and stood in silent thought for a few seconds. "I think that I should keep a close eye on his behaviour. Also, if I see any new bruises or marks I'm going to confront him about it. There is no way anyone could get those from just being clumsy." He finally replied with.

The elder of the two nodded. "Alright. Here's my number, call me if anything develops. If it does, I'm not just going to let what's happening to that boy continue." Sasori nodded and he punched the numbers into his mobile phone.

"Well goodbye and good luck with Deidara, Sasori." The teacher said as she began to walk off. "Oh! And make sure he knows you like him!" She added over her shoulder as an afterthought. Sasori turned red again as he searched the street to see if anyone had heard, it was empty, so his pride and dignity were still intact. Sasori sighed and walked back to the school for his car and drove home to where his grandmother awaited news on his first day of work.

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will start getting my results soon, God help me. Here's part 5!**

~With Deidara~

As the school bell rang for home time, Deidara sighed in relief and walked out of his last class of the day. His first class had been the only interesting one with that new substitute. Deidara blushed. "NO, NO, NO! I am NOT thinking about this!" He thought stubbornly. "I already have enough to deal with without falling for a handsome teacher!" He thought and his eyes widened and he groaned at the 'handsome' comment he had unconsciously made.

"Seriously, he's a teacher and I'm a student! Plus I'm a guy! Besides, I don't think he could like me anyway, I'm not anything special…" He considered sadly. He told himself to get a grip. The teacher praised his art but failed everyone else's, so what? It just meant he could sculpt, which wasn't too hard considering his class' grades. Also, as previously mentioned, he was a guy; a teacher that good-looking had to be straight, he reasoned with himself.

"But why was he so interested in talking to me?" The blond wondered as he walked down the street to the supermarket for his two-hour long shift at the tills, from half three until half five. He shook his head and muttered to himself "I'm over thinking this and blowing it out of proportion; he was just asking me some questions, un." He walked inside the store and put on his apron and a fake smile so he could start serving his costumers.

~With Sasori~

As Sasori pulled up into his drive way, he heard his grandmother yell "Sasori! Where the hell are you?" he sighed, locked his car and walked up to the front door. "I'm home, Grandma!" he shouted back. "Good, how was your first day of teaching school?" She said at a more normal sound level from the kitchen. "It was alright." He said, walking into said kitchen to see what his legal guardian was making for dinner. It was roast beef and potatoes much to his delight.

"Alright? I want details boy! Did you meet anyone you might like?" Sasori was about to reply 'no' when his adorable blond student came to mind. He blushed and his grandmother smirked. "I knew it! I knew you would find someone you would like at this job! Which teacher is it and how old are they?" Sasori sighed and looked to the floor. "… It's not a teacher, Grandma. It's one of my senior students and he's eighteen, the same as me…" Sasori's grandmother said nothing for a minute, then she smirked again. "Trust you; the first time you like someone and it's an art student. What's his name?" She questioned.

Sasori nearly sighed out-loud at the fact his grandmother didn't care about his sexuality, she just wanted him to like someone. "Deidara." He replied. "Deidara…" His grandmother contemplated. "Sounds cute. What does he look like?" Sasori was beginning to get annoyed; his grandmother was blowing this way out of proportion. He had only met the boy that morning, what else was she looking for? His criminal record?

"He has long blond hair to his waist, bright blue eyes, pale white skin and he's quite tall." He told the old woman, clearly irritated. His grandmother simply smirked and quipped "I thought blonds were supposed to be stupid? Then again, does he know you like him? You sound like you haven't tried to hide it. If he doesn't know, he lives up to the stereotype."

Sasori growled at the woman and stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Chiyo laughed. "My boy's got it bad…" She thought, smiling slyly as she continued to cook the food. "I may just have to meet the boy who's got my grandson by his heart string without knowing it…"

~Deidara's Point Of View~

"Urgh. Thank goodness my shift's over. If I had to put up with another stuck-up, snobby costumer, I may have just slit my wrist with the cello-tape dispenser." The blond thought as he put away his apron, grabbed his school bag and left the store. "Dad's probably left for the bar by now…" He contemplated as he looked at a clock outside a shop door and saw it was now six o'clock, later than when his shift was meant to end, so he'd better make himself something to eat when he got back to the apartment.

As Deidara walked up the stairs to the sixth floor, because the elevator was out of order, he started to think of his new art teacher again. "I bet he thinks I'm some sort of a rat now. Why did I tell him the truth that I couldn't afford the advanced class? He looked really surprised, so I guess I must be good at hiding the obvious then..." he thought sadly.

"Why am I upset? I should be happy no one is going to find out what my life is like. Also, I won't have anyone pity me…" The blond shook his head as if to dispel the thoughts and opened the door to his apartment, only to find it littered with beer cans, cigarette butts and some questionable stains of blood on the kitchen wall. Deidara sighed. "I'd better get cleaning then, un…" He mumbled to himself as he set off to find the cleaning supplies in the bathroom, proceeded to clean the room, and then set to making himself a sandwich of stale bread and strawberry jam. "Looks like I need to go shopping, un…" He considered, seeing that the fridge was pretty much empty except for said food items.

~With Sasori~

Chiyo had managed to convince Sasori to come down for dinner after he had stormed upstairs and they had eaten, then Sasori started to clean the dishes. As he was drying, the words the two women, Onyx and his grandmother, had said came back to him, making him grimace slightly at their teasing tones. Could he really like someone so much in such a short amount of time? "He's the only person who's ever caught my interest and he seems to be a nice person… Should I tell him?" He thought.

When he was finished and had put the dishes away it was seven o'clock. "Crap, I need to go shopping…" Sasori muttered as he looked in the fridge to look for food for his lunch tomorrow, as the food in the school canteen hadn't looked very appetising, seeing that it was quite bare. "Grandma, I'm going shopping!" The red-head called over his shoulder as he grabbed his red jacket and car keys. "Okay, just make sure you're back by nine!" She called back. Sasori rolled his eyes; his grandmother still treated him like the teenager he is, even if he has a job as a teacher. He got into his car and drove to the closest supermarket, unaware that the person occupying his mind was in the same location.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's part six, enjoy and sorry it's so short.  
**  
After Sasori parked his car, had grabbed a basket, and was roaming the aisle, he noticed a familiar head of blond hair. Sasori's eyes widened at having run unexpectedly into the blond for the second time that day. "Deidara?" he questioned before he could stop himself.

Said boy turned around, shocked to hear his name, and further shocked to see his new teacher. "H-hey Sir, I take it you're here to shop as well, un?" "Yes, and you don't have to call me 'Sir' Deidara, we're not in school right now, plus it makes me feel older than eighteen." Sasori replied, truly getting annoyed by the new name.

Deidara blushed and said "You're eighteen? Then how are you teaching my class Sir- I mean Mr Akasuna, un…" Sasori smiled and said "Don't call me that either, if anything it's worse than 'Sir'. And to answer your question, I skipped four grades and graduated university early." Deidara nodded in understanding but then looked confused. "What am I supposed to call you then if you don't like Sir or Mr Akasuna?" Sasori paused for a second and said "Call me Sasori if you see me out of school, but don't say it at school around people; the girls in your class would butcher my name." Deidara giggled slightly and nodded.

Sasori blushed at the sound of Deidara giggling, deciding he liked the sound of a happy Deidara, instead of a worried or cautious one. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you from shopping any longer; you're parents are probably looking for you somewhere." Sasori mentioned to avoid an awkward silence between the two teenagers.

"Oh no, I'm here alone, un." Deidara replied, before thinking his answer through and paling slightly when he realised his mistake. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are your parents at work then?" he asked, sounding quite arrogant in his tone, as if to convey that Deidara couldn't lie to him.

"Y-yeah, well I have to go, see you tomorrow Sasori, un!" The startled blond near shouted as he ran off down the aisle, away from the red-head, who was still in shock at the way his name sounded coming from his student. It sounded right, he decided. He also decided that he would help the blond however he could… And maybe have him go on a date with him as well when everything had been settled. Both boys collected their needed items, paid for them and left the store, meeting each other again at the front door.

Deidara froze for a minute and stiffly said "Hey again, un." "Hi." Sasori replied. They stared at each other for a minute or two, then Deidara sped off down the street. Sasori decided his grandmother could wait for a while and he followed the blond home without him noticing, Deidara walking and Sasori driving slowly behind him.

When they reached Deidara's apartment complex Deidara went up the stairs and Sasori quickly hid his car in a side alley, got out and locked it then followed Deidara up to his apartment, again without the blond noticing.

When Deidara reached his apartment, he heard banging and cursing going on behind his closed door. Sasori was hiding in an alcove in the wall, he also heard the noises. Deidara sighed then opened the door, narrowly avoiding being hit in the head by a flying plate, which smashed on the floor, not five feet from where Sasori was standing. Deidara frowned then, deciding he would pick up the pieces of the smashed clay later after he had put the groceries away, walked through the door and shut it.

Sasori frowned. He couldn't see anything anymore and he could hear the shouting increase. He was just about to walk in and see what the matter was, "Screw surveillance." He thought, but he heard a loud, sharp, 'smack' sound, then a burly blond man, who Sasori had to assume was Deidara's father, slammed the door open, stormed past him and down the stairs. That was all it took for Sasori to run into the apartment and see something that made his heart stop for the second time that day; Deidara, on the dirty floor, on his knees, holding the left side of his face in his hands and crying softly.

Sasori's blood boiled; what had the boy done to deserve this? The red-head walked up slowly next to the blond, as he had apparently not noticed him again, and put his hand on the crying boy's shoulder. The blond's head shot up to see who the person was, only to come across the comforting face of his new teacher, who didn't seem shocked at the bright red mark across the boy's cheek. He stared at the other teen for a minute, but when he sank to the ground next to him, he lost it. Deidara launched himself at Sasori and proceeded to cry into his shoulder, while the other rubbed his back in comfort, hoping to ease the blond's emotional, and physical, pain.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's part 7, it's longer to make up for the shortness of chapter six. Enjoy!

When Deidara had finished crying, and Sasori's shirt was thoroughly soaked with the blond's tears, Sasori gently moved Deidara's head up and inspected the giant purple bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek. The puppeteer sighed and quietly murmured "Why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening, Deidara? They could have stopped it and you would have been sent off with one of your other relatives; wouldn't that have been better" "No!" The blond cried out. "He's the only family that I have… And besides; who would want to put up with a brat like me, un?" he whispered, tears threatening to fall down his face again.

Sasori's gaze softened even further; how could one brilliant boy be broken by a single person? Then his resolve grew and his face became determined. "Well, 'brat', I want to put up with you. You're not staying here in this dump for another night. Grab the things you need and come with me." Deidara gasped and looked into the red-head's eyes. When he found nothing but loyalty and kindness, no trace of a lie or abandonment, he nodded and rose from the floor.

The red-head followed the blond into his room, which he saw to be a lot tidier than the rest of the apartment, and proceeded to help him grab his belongings. The only things they got were Deidara's clothes, his wallet, his school bag, any remaining books and, much to Sasori's surprise, a bag with clay and mini fireworks inside.

When he raised an eyebrow at this, Deidara blushed, making the forming bruise sink into his skin slightly. "This is what I use to make art, un." Was his answer to the silent question. Sasori nodded, satisfied with the reason for the time being. When everything was collected, they headed for the front door, Deidara only turning back to look at his old home once more, before slamming the front door shut for the last time.

They walked outside to where Sasori had hidden his car and they placed Deidara's belongings in the boot before they sat in the front seats, side by side. Once they had buckled in, Sasori started the car and they drove down the street, away from Deidara's permanent nightmare. Sasori turned to look at Deidara, to see that he was looking out of the window, his head leaning on the glass, frowning. Sasori averted his eyes and the drive was silent for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Deidara broke the deafening silence with a question "… Why are you helping me Sasori, un? " Sasori froze and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. After a few moments of silence, he replied "Because no-one deserves to be put through that. What your father has done to you is completely wrong and you shouldn't have to live with him." Deidara tore his gaze from the window at that comment and looked into Sasori's eyes. What he saw there was truth and kindness.

They stared at each other for a few seconds more, then Sasori returned his gaze to the empty streets and continued driving to his house, wondering how he was supposed to explain the blond boy to his grandmother. While Sasori was thinking that, Deidara only had one thought "… I finally have a friend…"

When they pulled up into Sasori's driveway, they saw his grandmother on the porch, who shouted "You're late! What took you?" She was about to say more, when both the teenagers got out of the car and she raised her eyebrow at the sight of the blond and gave her grandson a questioning glance.

He shook his head, meaning he would explain later, and helped Deidara gather his belongings. His grandmother came and helped with one of the lighter bags and everything was carried into the house.

When every bag was placed in the living room, Chiyo turned on the light and gasped at Deidara when his bruise was visible, as she couldn't see it outside in the dark. It had started to bleed slightly. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "Jeepers child, forget the explanation for the moment. Sasori! Get the first aid kit!" She roared. Sasori nodded walked into the kitchen and took the green box out of one of the cupboards, walked back into the living room and handed it to the old woman, never once taking his eyes off the blond.

She took some antiseptic spray and some sterilised wipes and began gently rubbing at Deidara's cheek. Once it was clean, she put a plaster over the cut that had formed and sat back on the couch. "Right, now that that has been sorted out, who are you anyway, boy?" she asked, the question directed at Deidara. "I'm Deidara Iwa Miss, un." The old woman internally smiled at the speech impediment and outwardly smirked at the name as she remembered Sasori's description of his cute student and it fit the boy in front of her perfectly.

She turned her gaze to Sasori, whose face clearly displayed a look of "Don't say anything." For once she respected her grandson's wishes and asked "Why are you here then, Deidara?" "Because he needs to stay here for a while." Sasori interrupted. Chiyo frowned slightly, but said nothing more on the subject.

"Very well then. Sasori, show the boy to the guest room, would you?" The red-head nodded and he and Deidara picked up the blond's belongings again and travelled upstairs and to the left, which was the empty guest room across from Sasori's bedroom.

Sasori said "if you need me, I'll either be downstairs in the living room or in my bedroom across the hall." Deidara nodded and Sasori closed the door behind him when he was in the hallway. He walked back downstairs to his grandmother, where he knew the interrogation about the blond was sure to begin. He was right.

"Sasori, do you want to know something?" Chiyo enquired. "What Grandma?" Came the red-head's irritated reply. "When you like someone, you usually ask them out on a date, you don't kidnap them!" The woman ranted.

Sasori blushed and, careful not to be too loud and for Deidara to overhear upstairs, shouted back "I didn't kidnap him! He came willingly! And besides, his dad has been making his life miserable since he was born and I don't want him to suffer through that anymore."

Chiyo was quiet for a minute then started to reply "So that cut on his face was…" She trailed off. "Yeah, his dad's handiwork."Sasori confirmed mouth in a grim line. Chiyo nodded, then said "Then he is staying here with us until we make sure that man is gone." Sasori nodded and crossed his arms. "Right, I'll go and make sure that Deidara is settled in to his room." He mentioned as he walked up the stairs to said blond's new bedroom.

Chiyo smirked and thought "Looks like I got my wish to see the controller of Sasori's heart earlier than I thought I would. That boy seems broken… But I don't think he will stay that way for long when Sasori is so near to him… Provided my boy doesn't make an idiot out of himself. Thank goodness the blond appears to get along with Sasori!" The woman shook her head, a small smile adorning her features and went to the storage room to work on one of her elder puppets.

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's part eight, enjoy!**

~Elsewhere- Sasori's Point Of View~

"Right, calm the heck down, the boy has had enough to deal with tonight without you making it more awkward." Sasori thought to himself, just before he knocked on the door to the blond's room. He heard a quiet "Come in, un." from behind the door and turned the handle and walked through the doorway. "OK, someone 'up there' has it in for me!" Sasori thought, eyes raised to the ceiling at the sight in front of him, the blond boy standing in the middle of the floor, wearing an extra long button up shirt and boxer shorts and his hair out of its half-ponytail.

"Hey, un. I was just getting ready for bed." "R-right, I was just checking you were settled in. Well, goodnight then." Sasori replied and quickly exited the room. Deidara raised his eyebrow then shrugged his shoulder, brushing off the red-head's actions.

Sasori ran across to his room, nearly slamming the door, and rested his back against the wood, trying to slow his breathing and willing his blush to disappear. "OK, either someone is out to get me, or he knows that I like him and he's taunting me… Please let it be the first one!" Sasori pleaded in his mind as his legs gave out and he sank to the floor, resting his head against the door.

After another minute he got dressed for bed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, got into bed and proceeded to dream about the blond.

~Deidara's Point Of View~

"Ah crap!" Deidara screamed in his head. "I forgot I was dressed like this and Sasori saw me, my luck is the fricking worst!" The blond's cheeks were aflame with colour as he sat down on the covers of the bed. "Please don't let him make any comments tomorrow." The boy begged as he fell into a deep sleep, his father not once entering his mind.

~The Next Morning~

When Deidara woke up he nearly had a heart attack at the appearance of an unfamiliar room, until he remembered the red-head across the hall. He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was seven o'clock, and proceeded to get dressed in a blue long-sleeved shirt, as the bruises on his arms hadn't faded yet, and jeans with his scuffed trainers for his day of school. When he finished that, he grabbed his toothbrush and hair brush from his bag and went to the bathroom next door.

When he was finished styling his hair, he caught a look at himself in the mirror, his left cheek was slightly swollen and purple and it still had the plaster on it, but Deidara knew it would be a lot worse if Sasori's grandmother hadn't treated it.

The blond sighed and made sure his bang covered the bruise and walked out, almost walking straight into Sasori. "… Morning Sasori, un." The blond said with a small smile on his face. Said red-head rubbed his eyes and smiled back, thankful that he had already gotten dressed for work in blue jeans and a black shirt beforehand to prevent any embarrassment on his part. "Morning Deidara, Grandma has made breakfast in the kitchen, so help yourself." The blue-eyed teen nodded and walked downstairs to see the old woman had laid out French toast, sausages and bacon.

Deidara's smile widened at the smell and he greeted the woman good morning. "Morning Deidara." The old woman replied, then she added "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Granny Chiyo." The blond nodded and sat at the table. After a couple of minutes Sasori joined them and they ate in comfortable silence in-between some short conversations.

When the three were finished, Sasori washed the dishes and Deidara dried them, surprised at how easily they had gotten through yesterday. When that was done, Sasori told Deidara to go and get his school bag and not to worry about buying lunch because he would make him some. The sculptor blushed and nodded then practically ran upstairs to pack his bag.

Sasori smiled and made the blond and himself a chicken salad sandwich and put an apple in two brown bags that were for their lunch. When Deidara came back down he handed the blond his food then they both said goodbye to Chiyo seeing as it was quarter past eight and they needed to be at the school.

When they were in the car and had buckled up, Deidara said "Let me out just before we get to the school. People will be curious if I show up with you, un." Sasori nodded at the blond's logic and they drove in silence for a while. After a couple of minutes, Sasori remembered some of the things that Deidara had felt necessary to come with him, namely, clay and mini fireworks.

"I take it that clay is your favourite art medium, right?" The red-head asked. The blond turned his gaze to his teacher and nodded. "What is your view on art then?" The puppeteer questioned. Deidara's face lit up as he answered "I think true art is fleeting, here one minute, then it disappears without a trace, un. Those who miss it are to be pitied. What do you think art is, un?" Sasori frowned at the blond's explanation but replied "I am a puppeteer and I think art is eternal. True art is always around so people can marvel at it forever."

His blond student frowned and said "I don't agree with your opinion, but I respect it and I hope you can be the same with mine, un." The red-head nodded and turned his gaze back to the road. "When we get back later, I will show you some of my art; do you think I can see some of yours?" The elder questioned. The blond turned to him, gave him a dazzling smile and replied "I'd love to, un."

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's part nine, I will try and update every two days from now on, but each chapter will be a bit shorter, sorry. And yes, I own rights to this teacher as well. Also, Kurosei means 'black star' if you didn't know. Enjoy!**

At that moment Sasori blushed, nodded and turned his eyes back to the road and away from his enchanting student. They drove for a few minutes more then Deidara told Sasori to stop the car. He grabbed his bag, waved goodbye to Sasori and started walking to the school, which would only take a minute or two. Sasori moved his hand up in response and drove into the school, parking his car in the faculty car park.

As he got out of his car, he saw Deidara walking through the school gates. He acknowledged the student with a nod and the blond returned the gesture. Sasori smiled to himself as he walked through the school hallways to his classroom. The blond wouldn't have art class until the last period today, so he was going to be stuck for entertainment until then.

~With Deidara~

Great, math. The one class I truly hate, because the teacher is such a hateful woman. She has black hair, but the tips are red and she has silver eyes. Her name's Rose Shāpu, but everyone just calls her by the English translation, Miss Sharp. The one thing that freaks people out is she has known and has been best friends with Miss Kurosei since they were children. It's weird because she does a total personality change when she's around the pregnant albino, then goes back to being awful to everyone else when she's gone.

She's getting married too; you can see the ring on her finger, another thing those two have in common. Also, for some reason, she is leaving the school for a while as well as my art teacher… Must be a female type of thing I guess. "Mr Iwa! Sit down!" Speaking of that lovely woman, I'd better sit down; it's time for class to start. "Why couldn't I just have art with Sasori instead, un?" The blond muttered to himself.

~Time Skip- Last Period~

Sasori had been bored stiff all day. The only interesting part was that he had called Onyx to tell her about what had happened at Deidara's old home. The woman had gone mental and rushed to Sasori in the school during lunch to discuss it. When she found out where Deidara was staying now, she gave the red-head a knowing smirk. He had told her to leave it, which she surprisingly had, and she had left to see her fiancé, who was apparently called Rose and was also a teacher in the school.

When the last class of the day rolled around, Deidara was the first student to walk through the classroom doors and into his seat. While no-one was about to hear it, the puppeteer said to the blond "Remember, don't call me by my name, or I'll probably end up with a nickname butchering it." The blond snickered and replied "Yes, Danna, un." His eyes widened and Sasori was about to ask what he meant by the endearing name, when all the students of his class rushed in. He would have to leave it until they were alone again to talk about it, so it gave Sasori time to think about how it made his heart race.

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's part ten, it's shorter than I intended because I lost my memory pen which is where my story is stored and I had to re-write this from memory. Enjoy!**

What the hell was that? "Yes Danna, un"? Now I know he knows I like him and he's doing this to get to me! Sasori shook himself out of his stupor and addressed the class "Right, has anyone finished the clay project?" "No Mr. Akasuna." The class chorused and the girls looking coyly at the red-head. Said male rolled his eyes and replied "Well when you have finished, if your results aren't better than your last, I'm going to give you an F- grade for the entire term."

The students all gasped and ran to the clay room to collect their projects to not waste any spare time and sat down at their desks again. Deidara took his time and walked to the clay room, but instead of going back to his seat, he took the bird and spider to the kiln. Sasori realised this and went over to him for supervision purposes and they waited as the kiln heated the clay.

Deidara leaned his hands back on the table and accidentally brushed hands with Sasori who was also leaned back. When they clay was finished, the blond took it out of the kiln and asked the red-head if he could pain it. The teacher agreed and the sculptor collected some coloured paints and a paint brush and got to work, painting the dove snow white and the spider yellow and black, not noticing Sasori's eyes on him at all times.

When he was finished, five minutes later, he placed his art work at the windowsill to dry and he asked the puppeteer what he was to do for the remaining forty minutes of class. "Would you mind doing some errands with me?" The red-head replied after a moment of silent thought. Deidara nodded and they both left the classroom and walked to the store room down the hall.

While that was taking place, the students broke out into conversations. "For hells sake! Why do all the freaks get the cute ones?" A girl called Anya asked her friend Tammy. "I'm with you. All the god ones are either gay or married." She replied. The boys were saying things along this line of logic-"Bloody hell! Another one, perfect! And I'll bet you one thing, even though that teacher is gay, he'll still have all the girls pining after him!" A boy called Kenny complained. His friend James replied with "Yep. We're up shit creek without a paddle as they say."

As this was taking place, the only other student and teacher were in the store room collecting card board and coloured paper for Sasori's class of freshman for the next day, when unfortunately, the door slammed shut behind them. Neither thought anything of this until they tried to open the door, which had a faulty lock, locking the two nervous teenagers in a confined space, with the object of their anxiety.

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have my memory pen back! A boy in my class stole it as a joke. He didn't find it funny when the punch line of the joke was me hitting him upside the head with my art file though. Here's part eleven, hope you like it!**

When the door didn't budge after the red-head tried pulling it again, Sasori started to call for help, but Deidara told him not to bother. The red-head gave him a questioning look, to which he verbally replied "The walls and doors are soundproof, un. I've been locked in here before and Miss Kurosei found me after ten minutes. We'll have to wait for someone to walk past the door and see us through the window in the door, because it's soundproof glass as well, un." Sasori sighed in annoyance and placed the art supplies he had in his hands on the shelves again and he sank to the floor, where Deidara had made himself comfortable also.

~Sasori's Point Of View~

OK, when I asked him to come with me, I was hoping to have alone time to talk to him; I just didn't imagine this would happen! This is going to drive me insane if something doesn't happen! And knowing my luck, I'm going to screw up the one relationship with a person that I actually care about!

"Then it looks like we are going to be here until class lets out." The teacher finally replied. The blond nodded in agreement and all was silent for a few minutes between the two. After a while, Sasori couldn't take the awkwardness anymore and burst out "Why did you call me 'Danna', Deidara?" Said boy paled and stuttered a reply "I-I don't know, un…" "Bullshit, 'you don't know'!" The red-head complained.

"You said that knowing I would react to it like this!" He continued. The blond pulled a confused expression and tried to reply when Sasori cut him off "W-what do you mean I knew what-" "You knew I like you and you did this to piss me off by showing that you don't like me like that!" The red-headed teenager continued, basically ranting to himself now.

The blond froze and watched with glazed, out of it eyes as Sasori continued to berate himself for his own stupidity. After a minute more of this, the blond finally processed what his art teacher had said and he smiled the brightest smile possible as said male continued talking.

"You've made me feel like a teenage gir-" It was Sasori who was cut off this time as Deidara pressed his lips to the puppeteer's. The teacher's eyes were wide open for a few seconds, then they slid closed like the blond's in acceptance that the other teen wasn't playing with his feelings, that he actually returned them.

They stayed pressed together for what felt like seconds, but was actually minutes, then they parted and opened their eyes to look into their partners' pair. They smiled at each other, knowing that neither had been with anyone before themselves as they both lacked experience. But that's what made it more special for them. Besides, they would gain experience now, because it was obvious that this would become a regular occurrence for the two artists.

**Sorry if the kiss scene was crap. Reviews are seriously appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Up to part twelve now! And I know the 20****th**** of May wasn't a Friday, just roll with it. Hope you like it!**

They stayed staring at each other for about five minutes, when Miss Kurosei and Miss Sharp walked past the supply room and saw them through the window. Onyx smirked at her fiancé, who smirked back, and she knocked on the door and opened it, bringing the two boys out of their loving gaze. The albino teacher raised an eyebrow at the two's position, to close to not be in each other's personal space for no reason as the supply room was quite spacious. Deidara immediately attempted to move back but Sasori said not to bother, that she already knew.

The blond blushed and hid his face behind his hair at the fact that faculty members knew that sort of personal information about him. His three teachers chucked and Onyx said to him, pointing at Rose in between "No worries, Deidara. I'm marrying her, so you don't have to worry about us saying anything, plus I already had an idea about your sexuality without Sasori showing up here as my replacement." Deidara looked up and in his most monotone, sarcastic voice, replied "Perfect, un."

The teachers giggled and Sasori mentioned "We'd better get out of here; school is going to end soon. Thanks Onyx. Come on Deidara." The sculptor nodded and they both rose from the floor, passing the women, who childishly continued to giggle as the teenage boys clasped hands on their way back to the classroom.

The bell rang as they were about to enter the art room and they quickly let each other's hands go so as Deidara's classmates wouldn't see and cause him, and Sasori, trouble. The senior students thundered out of the classroom, not even noticing the blond and the red-head, and ran down the hall to the exit, no one caring if the teachers told them to slow down as it was a Friday and they couldn't really be punished.

When all the students were gone, this didn't even take a minute, Sasori sighed and grabbed Deidara's hand again and they walked in to collect their things. When everything was sorted, they both walked out of the door and Sasori locked the classroom door. They meandered down the hall, not in any rush to get to Sasori's home.

This thought caused Deidara to stop walking and Sasori looked at him. "What's the matter Deidara?" The red-head asked, his eyes full of concern for his new boyfriend. " … We're boyfriends now right, un?" Sasori stiffened at the question, but calmed down and asked "Yes, we are, if you want to be, why?" "If I live in your house, and I'm going out with you, what does that make us, un?" The blond replied.

**I think I will stop it there for today. Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Part thirteen, I hope I didn't make it too short!**

Sasori froze at this and considered it; He really liked the blond, he possibly loved him, despite knowing him only for a day. The blond got along with his grandmother, who was quite the handful. Sasori enjoyed the blond living with him. There was only one answer he could give. "You're my boyfriend who's moved in with me." He told the blond.

The sculptor blushed and nodded and they continued down the hall. Deidara stopped again with a worried look on his face and asked Sasori "What is your grandma going to say about us, un?" Sasori smiled, grabbed the blond's face in his hands and gently rubbed circles into his pale cheeks, uncovering the bruise with the plaster over it. "She won't mind, she already knew I liked you before you showed up at the house yesterday. She'll actually encourage us due to the fact that you're the first person I've actually shown any interest in during my entire life." The puppeteer replied, cheeks colouring as his speech continued.

Deidara smiled at him and hugged him, his arms surrounding Sasori's neck while Sasori's own limbs wrapped around the blond's waist. They stayed that way for what felt like seconds then they parted and continued out the front door of the school to Sasori's car to drive home. "Wait! I have to go to work, un." Deidara said. Sasori looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and replied "I didn't know you worked, but, well, you don't anymore." "Why not, un?" The blond asked. "You're going to live with me now, so you have no need to work for money." His boyfriend told him in response.

Deidara smiled again and they both sat down in the car and drove home. They reached the house and got out of the car, when both doors were closed and the car locked, rejoining hands. They entered the house and saw Chiyo sitting on the couch watching a soap opera. She raised her head at the noise of the door closing and she gave a maniacal grin at the boys holding hands.

"You work fast, Sasori." The old woman commented. Sasori's cheeks burned and Deidara laughed. "Yeah, whatever. Deidara, we are going upstairs." The red-head replied off-handily and proceeded to tug the still giggling blond boy up the stairs after him while his grandmother simply smiled at their retreating forms.

"You're just like your father was, boy. You see what you want and you go in for the kill almost immediately…" The elderly puppeteer thought as she turned her gaze back to the television. "I hope nothing ruins your love or cuts it short like your father's though. I want your love for that boy to be like our family's art- eternal."

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I will start writing a south park fanfiction soon, please support me by reading it when it is published. Here's part fourteen! **

~Upstairs With The Boys- Sasori's Point Of View~

For God's sake, that woman has it in for my pride and she's trying to embarrass me into an early grave, the red-head thought. The boys were sitting on Deidara's bedroom floor, resting their heads against the bed and staring up at the ceiling. The puppeteer turned to look at his boyfriend, who had a small smile adorning his face. The red-head grinned himself and leaned forward to kiss Deidara on his forehead.

The blond turned to the puppeteer with a questioning gaze and asked "What was that for, un?" Sasori smirked at him and replied "Because you looked too cute to pass up the opportunity, of course." The blond's cheeks were aflame with colour and he hid his heated cheeks behind his hair. Sasori simply smiled at him and raised his chin to kiss him on the mouth this time.

When they had kissed for a few minutes, Deidara turned on the T.V. in the room and leaned his head on Sasori's shoulder, who was all too happy to comply. About ten minutes into the show they were watching, Sasori excused himself and he walked downstairs to the phone and called the supermarket, telling them that Deidara had resigned, and then immediately walked back upstairs to be with his blond.

~During This Time~

A blond, drunken man stumbled around his empty apartment. He had thought nothing of it being quiet when he had gotten home that morning, but Deidara would have been back by now. He marched up to his son's bedroom door and punched it, breaking it so that it fell to the floor, giving the man a clear view of the completely empty room. A loud scream could be heard coming from that part of the apartment complex.

The enraged man stormed out of his apartment and down the stairs. He knew his son had gone somewhere and he was going to find him. Then he remembered the conversation he had had with his son the day before- he had been yelling at him because he had apparently developed a crush on his art teacher.

He had found that out from being his conniving self- like he had for all of Deidara's life. He had pulled the information out of the boy, smacked him in the face for discovering he was gay and making his father's life more difficult and the elder blond had stormed out and gone to the bar.

Considering that Deidara had no friends, therefore no place to hide, his father only had one place to start searching for his son in hiding; the school records for that art teacher's address.

**Review Please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's part fifteen hope you like it!**

Chiyo had finished making dinner at half six, it was a roast dinner, she walked up to Deidara's room and when she opened the door, she was about to tell the two boys to get their backsides downstairs, but the sight she saw made her speechless. Her grandson and his new boyfriend, cuddled up on the floor together, asleep. It made her heart melt and she smiled, deciding she wouldn't embarrass the boys; she closed the door and knocked on it, effectively waking up the previously slumbering teens. Sasori was the first to crack his eye open and he called "What?"

Chiyo smirked to herself at her grandson's typical behaviour, and hoped Deidara knew about this side of him, decided to embarrass the boy anyway for being rude and replied to the red-head "Dinner's ready boy; you and your little teddy bear might want to get your backsides downstairs before it gets cold." The woman gave a maniacal grin as she heard Sasori splutter in annoyance behind the door and she walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

Sasori was still grumbling to himself as he stood up and pulled Deidara with him, words along the line of "Damn woman; constantly trying to get to me." The blond rolled his eyes and told the puppeteer "Come on, un. She probably wasn't joking that the food would be cold and I don't know about you, but I'm starving, un." The red-head turned his gaze back to the blond and nodded so they walked out of the room and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. However, when Sasori was about to sit down, there was a large banging on the door. Puzzled, the red-head walked to it and opened the front door, coming face to face with Deidara's dad.

"Where the hell is that little brat?" The man bellowed. When Deidara heard his voice from the kitchen, his eyes widened and he dove under the table, clutching his head as if to make the noise go away. "Who the hell are you is a more appropriate question I think." Chiyo told him as she had left the kitchen to seek out the reason Deidara was petrified.

"I'm that little shit's Dad, who in hell's name are you, you old bat?" He replied, head swivelling around the room, looking for the shock of yellow for his kid's hair. "This old bat is my Grandmother, now what do you want?" Sasori cut in to the conversation, trying not to punch the man repeatedly in the face for what he had done to his sculptor boyfriend. The burly man didn't reply and he barged past Sasori and headed straight for the kitchen, where he had spotted the blond under the table.

**I think I'll leave you on a cliff-hanger for now. Reviews are appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the end, and I couldn't help myself but to use the names I did for the new characters XD I hope you have enjoyed this story!**

"What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to never make any friends, you little brat!" The man roared at his child, who simply whimpered in reply and clung to himself more, curling up into a ball. Just as his father was about to drag him out from under the table by his hair, Sasori came up behind him and knocked him in the back of the head with his hand, hitting a pressure point in his neck. The man blacked out before he even hit the floor.

Deidara stared up in amazement at his boyfriend, who simply smiled at him and said "As if I'm the type of person to let the one I love come to any harm." As he hauled Deidara to his feet and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as he started to cry softly.

~3 Weeks Later~

School had ended and Sasori and Deidara spent every waking minute together and it pained them to be apart. They spent every day like they were on a date, possibly to make up for lost time that they had never dated anyone before and were still new to it, but enjoying every second. They even met up with Onyx and Rose from time to time.

The two boys got home from Starbucks one day, after finding out that Onyx had given birth to, fraternal, twin boys, which was unexpected. Rose had called the elder Craig, who had grey eyes and black hair, and Onyx wanted to be original with the younger, so she called him Tweek, he had blond hair and green eyes. What made the two women laugh was the fact that the boys, despite being so young, acted like Sasori and Deidara, in love- constantly pecking each other on the cheeks, blushing and cuddling together when they slept.

The teenagers had seen the twins in action and they understood the reason the girls were also a bit worried, if they did that when they were older, as well as having lesbian mothers, they would be boys in love, and even worse, brothers which would cause a lot of problems for them. They all decided what was for the best would happen so they decided that to worry now would be pointless.

As mentioned the boys had come home and they saw Chiyo smiling and doing an old-time dance. Sasori raised an eyebrow and asked "What in the name of puppeteers are you doing?" the woman turned to him and smiled, replying "The police just called; Deidara's dad has died in prison from previous alcohol abuse." Then she saw Deidara and her smile dropped and she told him "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to sound so insensitive."

Deidara shook his head and smiled wanly. "It's OK, un. I'm glad he's dead." Sasori smiled himself and clung to the blond, who hugged the red-head back twice as hard as Chiyo came up and hugged them both.

It only goes to show, those who start out with the worst beginnings, end up having the best endings, or the start of a new beginning if you get my point.

**Review please!**


End file.
